Field
The present disclosure relates to a water heating apparatus and a water heating system, and particularly to a water heating apparatus and a water heating system each having a function of detecting clogging with scale.
Description of the Related Art
Use of a water heating apparatus for a long time causes scale to adhere to an inside of a pipe of a heat exchanger. In particular, in the case where so-called hard water containing a large quantity of calcium ions and magnesium ions is used, the amount of adhesion of the scale becomes greater. When use of the water heating apparatus with adhesion of the scale continues, normal heat transmission of the heat exchanger may be impaired by the scale, thus damage such as cracks in the heat exchanger may occur due to generation of thermal stress caused by the scale. Accordingly, it is necessary to perform cleaning for removing the scale at an appropriate timing. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2015-102323 discloses a method of cleaning away scale in a water heating apparatus.